Thors Champion
by Overlord-of-the-wolves
Summary: The Gift of Thor shall be endowed on a man, He shall tame his beast, With his gift, And he shall save Berk, the dragons and the people


**hello there...**

**this is my first ever ff so please be nice, anyhow lets get on with the show but first**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hhtyd**

* * *

**Aki P.O.V.**

A massive storm had clouded the seas around the small isle of Berk. The storm was so bad that not even the battled scarred Vikings dared to bare the choppy waters. It was the biggest storm seen in generations and the only hope was to quietly bunker down and wait for it to pass. And yet out in the sea there was a small boat being hurled up and down by the force of the waves. If you listened closely you might have just heard over the wind a man shouting

"Quickly Aki git tae sails or this wind will blow us all down tae Hel." He was a burly man and was the picture of a typical Viking male- more muscle than brains. He was also the captain of this seeming doomed vessel.

"Y-y-y-yes father, right away" stammered a small and frozen boy who was rushing round the deck trying to grab various items and stop them from going overboard. He scampered over to the tall mast and immediately started the descent to the top. His name was Aki the less than perfect Viking boy. He had windswept white hair and strange blue eyes that always seemed to follow you.

When he reached the top he stopped to take in the view. All around was chaos. There was a strange tension in the air. Aki gasped for he had seen something. Then it happened, the life changing moment that was an act of Thor himself. A billion bolts of raw energy unleashed itself in the air around Aki. He was instantly struck by a might bolt of lightning so powerful that it changed him. It flung him off the mast and threw him down into the ocean, which swallowed him up like the maw of a hungry dragon. And yet as he fell his last thoughts were not of his family or even his own life, no he was thinking about the small glimpse of an electrified tail flying through the air.

* * *

**Voltage P.O.V.**

The dragon had been terrorizing Berk for weeks now. It had been blasting ships that were entering and leaving, effectively cutting Berk off in isolation. It had nothing against the island but was one of the dragons that found malicious actions enjoyable.

As the mystical dragon circled around the burning ship it did not feel the usual satisfaction that it usually did. It felt a kind of remorse, a sorrow. Was it because of that boy? It did not know but decided to hang around.

Things were about to happen, things involving him and the boy and it. That is if the boy survived. That it knew for sure.

Feeling the same tension in the air that Aki had felt less than a minute ago, the beast let out a primeval shriek and dived down, riding the lightning bolt easier than a surfer and a wave.

* * *

**Hiccup P.O.V**

Life was great, he had defeated the Green Death and everything had gone uphill since. He finally fit in with the others. He leant back on Toothless enjoying the feeling of wind in his air. Defiantly perfect. Then he saw something on the beach flash.

"Whoa Astrid did you just see that" he called out to Astrid who was lazily soaring through the air on Stormfly her nadder.

"See what" was her reply back to him.

"That thing on the… oh never mind I'm going to check it out" he yelled back over the rising wind. As he and Toothless angled themselves downwards as to reach the beach, he felt a strange feeling come over him. It felt like something was going to happen, something that was the will of the gods.

As Toothless touched down on the warm sands of the beach, Hiccup slid off his back. Hiccup walked over to the strange object to see what it was. He gasped, for it was a boy that had been washed up in these troubled waters. As Astrid landed behind him she asked-

"What is it?"

"It's a boy, someone our age" he replied. Hiccup was coming up with a theory in his head. Although there had been no news of a shipwreck recently there must have been one or the boy wouldn't be here. It was ever the storm yesterday or it was the one dragon that he could never wish to train. The skrill. The damn beast just would go away.

On closer inspection the boy wasn't what was normal, even more so than Hiccup himself. He had snow white hair that appeared to sparkle from the thin coating of water droplets. That alone was enough to distinguish him from the rest of Berk. He was the same build as Hiccup with a jagged scar running over his right eye.

As Hiccup a grabbed his arm to haul him onto Toothless he felt a small shock run through him, not unlike that of a static shock, but thought nothing of it. As they lifted him onto the black dragon an eyelid fluttered then opened revealing glow electric blue eyes.

As the boy's mouth opened it spewed out a few hoarse words. Soon he was able to make his words form properly and as hiccup looked at him he could just hear…

* * *

**so what cha think is it good if? so please reveiw**


End file.
